


DOWNTOWN BABY

by rakuzanemperor



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuzanemperor/pseuds/rakuzanemperor
Summary: AU crossover con Downton Abbey. Onew Jonghyun e Minho sono tre nobili fratelli della famiglia più ricca del paese. Jonghyun non riesce a non pensare a un ragazzo misterioso che tormenta i suoi sogni e giura di aver già conosciuto anni prima, Minho intanto è oggetto delle attenzioni e della cotta di un giovane appena arrivato a servizio dalla famiglia. Onew si sposa e fa il fratello maggiore adorabile XD





	1. LA FAMIGLIA LEE

Un caldo sole primaverile stava risplendendo in un azzurro cielo mattutino senza nuvole e alcuni raggi erano riusciti a penetrare attraverso la finestra della camera di Jonghyun. La luce si era poggiata sul suo volto addormentato del giovane ragazzo, sui capelli castani che ora risplendevano con dei riflessi biondi e sulle lunghe ciglia dorate. Egli sorrise a occhi chiusi, la testa ancora appoggiata al soffice cuscino, accogliendo il dolce calore del sole che gli sussurrava il suo buongiorno, poi decise di aprire gli occhi e sorrise di nuovo nel vedere il meraviglioso spettacolo che quella mattina primaverile gli stava offrendo. Ancora una volta era arrivata la primavera e la natura celebrava il suo arrivo rinascendo e colorando i campi di profumati fiori. Jonghyun si alzò e, passandosi una mano sui capelli scompigliati si affacciò alla finestra che dava sulla parte est del giardino. La dimora della sua famiglia, i nobili Lee che che avevano abitato lì da generazioni, era circondata per chilometri e chilometri da campi verdeggianti e boschi nei quali la famiglia di solito organizzava le sue tenute di caccia. Numerose aiuole fiorite decoravano l'ingresso della dimora, alla quale si accedeva dopo aver percorso un lungo sentiero di ghiaia bianca, mentre sugli altri alti della casa si potevano osservare roseti ad arco e le meravigliose siepi impeccabilmente tagliate e tenute perfette dai giardinieri di casa. Vi erano poi numerose panchine sparse per i prati, poste strategicamente all'ombra di alti cipressi e uno spazio ampio in cui si organizzavano le stagionali partite di cricket. Mentre osservava lo scenario con uno sorriso dolce sulle labbra, Jonghyun si ricordò di un sogno che aveva fatto quella notte, l'ennesima notte passata ad avere lo stesso sogno pensò. Protagonista del sogno era sempre un misterioso giovane ragazzo dal fisico alto e magro, i capelli neri erano leggermente mossi e nascosti da un cappello sporco e floscio che gli ricadeva da una parte, la faccia era scavata e anch'essa sporca come se il ragazzo non si lavasse da giorni. Portava dei vestiti stracciati e più grandi della sua taglia e scarpe che stavano cadendo a pezzi. Ma un particolare che rimaneva impresso nella mente di Jonghyun a ogni sogno era sempre lo stesso, lo sguardo di quel ragazzo. Occhi neri profondi e felini, come quelli di un gatto selvatico sempre sulla difensiva e pronto a mordere e graffiare. L'espressione era un misto di sofferenza e paura, ma anche di durezza e diffidenza, quasi volesse chiedergli qualcosa ma il suo orgoglio non glielo permettesse.  
Chi era quel ragazzo? Qualcuno che aveva conosciuto in passato e dimenticato fino ad adesso o una sua ossessione immaginaria che gli veniva a fare visita ogni notte per tormentarlo con quello sguardo accusatorio e supplicante.

Ancora perso nei suoi pensieri squillò il campanello per chiamare il suo valletto personale, Taemin, per aiutarlo a vestirsi e scendere per la colazione. Il ragazzo era molto giovane ed era stato assunto solamente un mese prima poiché il precedente ragazzo che si occupa di Jonghyun aveva trovato un lavoro in città, lavoro per il quale Jonghyun lo aveva aiutato, mettendo annunci sui giornali e coprendo le sue assenze quando si doveva recare ai colloqui. Quando il ragazzo venne preso nel come aiuto cuoco in un prestigioso ristorante, avendo passato un severo esame sotto lo scrutinio di uno chef francese che lo aveva elogiato come un nuovo talento, per poco non saltava addosso a Jonghyun non riuscendo a contenere la sua gioia. La lettera di referenze che gli aveva scritto aveva fatto piangere il giovane che aveva dichiarato che, nonostante il suo sogno si stesse per avverare era dispiaciuto di lasciare “il padrone e lord migliore che si potesse trovare”. Taemin era più giovane di Jonghyun di tre anni e come esperienza precedente aveva solo un paio d'anni passati a servizio di un'anziana signora che abitava in campagna, in una casa piccola ma ben arredata con a servizio, oltre a lui, sono una burbera cuoca e cameriera personale. Alla morte dell'anziana donna si era ritrovato con una somma modesta avuta in eredità dalla donna e aveva fatto domanda per entrare a servizio dai Lee. Jonghyun aveva sempre pensato che la carta magica di Taemin era il suo sorriso disarmante che sembrava rischiarare un'intera stanza e rallegrare i cuori di chiunque e forse è stato proprio quello il motivo della sua assunzione perché con tutta la buona volontà il giovane era più o meno agile e aggraziato come un elefante in un negozio di cristalli. Quell'ultimo mese era stato intenso per entrambi. Oltre al poco equilibrio nel tenere in mano le cose e nel trovare sempre modi molto creativi e strani di fare le faccende che gli ordinava, a volte Jonghyun trovava Taemin con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e un'espressione serena in faccia, perso nel suo mondo personale a pensare chissà cosa. Il suo sorriso disarmante e l'espressione imbarazzata quando Jonghyun lo chiamava per farlo tornare alla realtà erano talmente teneri che non una volta si era arrabbiato con lui.

Il ragazzo arrivò dieci minuti dopo, bussò lievemente alla porta e entrò inchinandosi e sussurrando un timido “Buongiorno, mylord”-  
\- “Buongiorno Taemin. Gli altri sono già nella sala della colazione?” Jonghyun disse indicando al ragazzo i vestiti che aveva deciso di indossare quella mattina, una camicia bianca con sopra un gilet color panna, giacca a e pantaloni dello stesso colore e una cravatta di un tenue rosa antico.  
\- “Sì, mylord, Lord Lee e Lord Onew stanno già facendo colazione, mentre Lady Lee e Lady Joy sono già uscite per una passeggiata nel giardino”. La voce di Taemin era dolce e morbida come un passerotto appena nato.  
\- “E Minho? Anche lui è già uscito?”. Taemin stava cercando con molta fatica di annodare per bene la cravatta di Jonghyun, come gli era stato mostrato molte altre volte prima, ma il giovane lord non potè fare a meno di notare che alla menzione del nome del suo fratello minore, la faccia di Taemin si tinse di un intenso rosa e i suoi occhi si abbassarono ancora di più sul nodo che stava cercando di fare senza strozzare Jonghyun.  
\- “Lord Minho”- iniziò Taemin ma la voce gli si spezzò e dovette schiarirsela prima di continuare sentendosi lo sguardo fisso e probabilmente confuso del suo padrone addosso, - “penso sia passeggiando nel giardino, mylord”. Finì in quel momento di sfornare uno dei nodi meglio riusciti per i suoi standard e sorrise con gioia a Jonghyun, che dopo aver esaminato il lavoro del giovane allo specchio gli sorrise a sua volta.

Jonghyun entrò nell'ampia stanza usata per pranzi e colazione e salutò il padre e il fratello che stavano leggendo i giornali del mattino. Vicino al sontuoso buffet pieni di pietanze calde e fredde, sia dolci che salate, vi era Kai, il valletto personale di Minho, che si inchinò nel vederlo entrare e spostò subito lo sguardo sorridendo divertito nel vedere entrare Taemin subito dopo. Onew alzò lo sguardo dal giornale e sorrise al fratello. Ecco un altro sorriso che farebbe invidia alla luce del sole. Onew, il fratello maggiore e primogenito della famiglia, era un ragazzo riservato e serio, ma dall'animo gioioso e sempre propenso a sorridere e pensare positivo. Il padre aveva iniziato da poco a coinvolgerlo nelle questioni finanziarie e terriere sulla proprietà e i valori di famiglia e quindi aveva meno tempo libero ultimamente, ma si interessava sempre alle vite dei propri fratellini minori.  
“Cosa stai leggendo papà?” disse Jonghyun dal tavolo del buffet dove si stava riempiendo il piatto di frittelle e uova. Taemin era andato a porsi dalla parte opposta del tavolo rispetto a Kai, vicino all'ingresso in sala, e stava portando la caraffa dell'acqua per versarla al tavolo, sostituendo quella vuota. Lord Lee aveva accantonato il giornale e ora stava leggendo con volto serio una lettera che gli era appena stata recapitata.  
\- “Mr Choi, il notaio che cura i nostri interessi, mi chiede se sarei interessato a comprare più terreno visto che in questo momento sarebbe conveniente”.  
\- “Hai intenzione di comprarti l'intero paese papà?” La voce che interruppe la conversazione e arrivò limpida attraverso la stanza era quella di Minho, che entrò con un bel sorriso divertito stampato sulla faccia mentre dava morsi a una mela, raccolta probabilmente dall'albero in giardino. Quel suo volto bellissimo e l'espressione perenne da bambino in procinto di fare qualche disastro, aveva fatto battere i cuori di numerose ragazze, ma nessuna era riuscita fino a quel momento a tenere testa a tanta energia e gioia di vivere di cui sembravano piene le vene del corpo del giovane fratello. Minho pose la mela mezza mangiata sul tavolo vicino al posto di Jonghyun e si avvicinò al tavolo da buffet fischiettando e sorridendo a Kai. Taemin era uscito per portare dalla cucina un nuovo vassoio di frittelle e non era psicologicamente pronto alla vista che gli si prospettava nella sala. Alzò lo sguardo dal piatto solo un minuto prima di posarlo e si ritrovò davanti Minho che stava riempiendosi il piatto di prosciutto e che si girò verso di lui intonando un “Buongiorno Minnie” con una voce così dolce e un'espressione così sinceramente felice che Taemin perse il senso della realtà e lasciò cadere il vassoio che portava, causando un rumore di piatti e un gran disastro per terra e distogliendo tutti dalla conversazione facendosi puntare gli sguardi su di sé, quello sconsolato di Lord Lee, quello scioccato di Onew e quello un po' comprensivo e un po' rassegnato di Jonghyun e Kai. Minho si mise a ridere di una sonora risata cristallina e seriamente divertita.  
\- “Non pensavo di avere un effetto così spaventoso sulla gente, tanto da farla rimanere di sale nel vedermi. Scusa, Minnie. Anche se avrei mangiato volentieri quelle frittelle”. Intanto due cameriere erano entrate in sala per pulire il pavimento facendo gesti svelti a Taemin di togliersi da lì e andare a fare danni altrove. Il povero ragazzo era già diventato del suo consueto colore rosso causato dall'imbarazzo della scena e si andò a mettere vicino a Kai che gli passò una mano sulla schiena, il suo solito gesto amichevole per fargli capire che non doveva preoccuparsi.  
Jonghyun approfittò della situazione per chiedere a Taemin di andare a cercare delle cose in camera sua, sperando di toglierlo da quella situazione imbarazzante.  
Minho si avvicinò al tavolo della colazione, sedendosi tra i fratelli e si infilò in bocca una quantità enorme di uova e prosciutto,  
\- “Non prenderlo in giro, Minho, sta facendo del suo meglio”. Jonghyun guardò il fratello con una espressione tra il serio e il divertito.  
\- “Non lo prendo in giro, Jonghyun, anzi sono felice che lavori qui, rende l'atmosfera più allegra e maldestra”.  
\- “Non parlare con la bocca piena, Minho”. Lord Lee alzò gli occhi dalla lettera e diresse lo sguardo al figlio con disapprovazione.  
\- “Scusha papà” gli venne risposto da una bocca piena di cibo che gli sorrise mettendo in mostra pezzi di uovo tra i denti. Jonghyun e Onew si misero a ridere vedendo la faccia del fratello, mentre il padre riprese a leggere sospirando pensando a che male aveva fatto per meritarsi un figlio del genere.

Dopo colazione Jonghyun decise di passeggiare un po' per il giardino per scaldarsi al tepore del sole e annusare le rose sbocciate sotto il portico. Di nuovo solo con sé stesso, gli ritorno in mente all'improvviso il ragazzo del sogno e la sua espressione. C'era qualcosa di intangibile e misterioso in lui, come se stesse cercando di dire a Jonghyun qualcosa che aveva dimenticato e che avrebbe invece dovuto ricordare, una promessa di anni prima che conoscevano solo loro due.  
All'improvviso si sentì spingere da dietro e si girò per vedere Minho che lo abbracciò mettendogli una mano sulla testa per scompigliargli i capelli – Minho era così alto che risultava irritante a volte per le persone con stature più modeste come lui – e Onew che stava arrivando sorridente a passo veloce dietro di loro. Indossava una giacca blu mare e un cappello di paglia con un nastro bordeaux che gli metteva in risalto gli occhi castani e i capelli color mogano. Cercava sempre di sembrare elegante e sofisticato nei suoi abbinamenti. Minho invece aveva i capelli disordinati e sempre troppo lunghi color nero ebano e occhi vividi e luminosi, sempre sorridenti. Non dava molto peso alla moda quindi indossava vestiti comodi e semplici, anche se nelle occasioni eleganti e mondane era l'invidia di ogni uomo per il modo in cui indossava il frac, alto e dal portamento impeccabile e con l'espressione nobile e seria di un uomo di mondo.  
\- “A cosa stai pensando Jongyunnie eh? Chi è la ragazza che ti ha preso il cuore? Smack smack smack” Fece finta di essere una ragazza che sviene alla vista del fratello e Jonghyun gli diede una spinta per farlo smettere.  
\- “Non c'è nessuno Minho, piuttosto tu dovresti stare attento e guardare attorno a te le vittime dei tuoi sguardi”  
\- “Che vuoi dire Jonghyunnie?” Minho guardò il fratello con una espressione confusa che lo fece apparire ancora più buffo.  
\- “Lascia perdere, non ci arriveresti mai, ranocchio”.  
\- “Hey! Un momento” Onew si avvicinò a Jonghyun prendendolo sottobraccio e si allontanò facendo finta di non sentire le grida di protesta di Minho.  
\- “Noi andiamo a fare un giro in città, vuoi venire con noi? Voglio comprare un regalo a Joy e mamma e Minho deve comprare delle nuove attrezzature di cricket.  
\- “Perché no? Vado a prendere la giacca, vi aspetto davanti alla macchina”. Andare in città era una buona idea, forse avrebbe trovato delle sue risposte sull'identità del ragazzo dei suoi sogni.


	2. TAEMIN

Taemin si era svegliato all'alba come era la consuetudine per il personale di servizio della casa, si era vestito ed era sceso nella sala comune della servitù per fare colazione insieme agli altri. Ogni mattinsi riunivano per mangiare tutti insieme leggendo i giornali e chiaccherando prima che i membri della famiglia si svegliassero. Stava spalmando un po' di composta di arance su un toast quando suonò la prima campanella che annunciava che qualcuno si era svegliato. Proveniva dalla camera di Minho e Kai, il suo valletto personale si alzò all'improvviso dalla sedia dopo aver ingoiato l'ultima tazza di tè con latte.   
\- “Lord Minho è uno che si alza sempre così presto. Se fossi ricco dormirei fino a mezzogiorno e me ne starei a letto a grattarmi la pancia tutto il giorno” disse guardando poi verso Taemin con una smorfia divertita. A Taemin piaceva molto Kai. Fin dal primo giorno, poiché erano quasi coetanei, Kai lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva e gli aveva insegnato con molta pazienza come funzionavano le cose in una dimora nobile come quella, quali erano i suoi compiti e le mansioni che aveva e, con gran cuore, si era molte volte preso la colpa per gli sbagli del giovane inesperto. Aver avuto il compito di assistere personalmente a Lord Jonghyun, il secondogenito della famiglia Lee, era stata una vera fortuna. Fin dal primo giorno il giovane lord si era mostrato molto comprensivo e disponibile con Taemin, gli aveva porto le sue condoglianze per la perdita dell'anziana signora e gli aveva assicurato che si sarebbe trovato a proprio agio in casa e col resto del personale.

Avendo trascorso vari anni a servizio di una anziana signora senza parenti e senza inviti a occasioni mondane, Taemin non aveva fatto molti incontri con l'altro sesso ed era totalmente inesperto in materia amorosa. Aveva fatto amicizia con molte ragazze che lavoravano nei negozi del villaggio in cui andava a fare la spese e le commissioni, ma non erano certamente paragonabili a veri interessi romantici. L'inspiegabile e meraviglioso sentimento che si chiama amore sbocciò nel cuore di Taemin la mattina dopo che era arrivato. Quel giorno soffiava una brezza fresca e nonostante il sole l'aria sapeva ancora d'inverno. Taemin si trovava nel grande salotto del primo piano, dove doveva accendere il camino, togliendo la cenere della sera prima, mentre le cameriere spolveravano i mobili e rassettavano i divani, approfittando del fatto che la famiglia era indaffarata in altre stanze. Il giovane aveva rubato alcune briciole dal tavolo della colazione e, dopo aver aperto le imposte della grande finestra che dava sul lato ovest del giardino, le aveva sparse sul davanzale e aveva guardato con un sorriso il cielo sperando che qualche passerotto avrebbe apprezzato il suo gesto. Con la coda dell'occhio vide un movimento sotto di sè e abbassò la testa per vedere una figura che lo fissava con uno sorriso divertito ma sincero, un uomo alto dal fisico atletico, capelli scompigliati neri e due occhi grandi e brillanti. Ai suoi piedi un cane nero e marrone di piccola taglia con una pallina tra i denti. - “Buon giorno” disse l'uomo a Taemin, “Io sono Minho, sei il nuovo ragazzo?”. Taemin era rimasto a fissare l'uomo con l'espressione più stupita che avrebbe potuto avere, ancora scioccato da quella visione che si stagliava nella bellezza della mattina. Ripresi i sensi arrossì fino alle orecchie e con un leggero inchino della testa richiuse la finestra di scatto, ringraziando che intanto la sala si era svuotata perché non riusciva a staccare la schiena dalla finestra e sentiva le gambe che perdevano le forze.  
Quella sera era in sala da pranzo per servire la cena insieme a Kai, ma l'unico pensiero che aveva in mente è il fatto che avrebbe rivisto il ragazzo della mattina. Purtroppo per lui quella sera era incaricato di servire il vino, un compito molto pericolo che sia Kai che Jonghyun guardavano con molta apprensione e terrore. Aveva appena finito di riempire il bicchiere di Jonghyun, che ricambio la sua espressione tesa e concentrata con un sorriso incoraggiante, quando si diresse verso il bicchiere di Minho. Ora più che mai era il momento di concentrarsi pensò Taemin. Quando il compito era quasi stato portato a termine senza disastri e si stava rilassando, senti un fruscio vicino all'orecchio e una voce sussurrargli “grazie uccellino”. Questo mandò in rovina il suo autocontrollo e Taemin si ritrovò a tossire all'improvviso, cercando di tenere in mano la bottiglia di vino per non far in modo che una goccia macchiasse la candida tovaglia o ancor peggio il prezioso tappeto persiano.  
Kai arrivò in suo soccorso prendendogli la bottiglia dalla mano e proseguendo il giro. Minho stava ancora sorridendo e alzò lo sguardo prima per vedere Onew, con una espressione confusa ma divertita, la stessa che aveva la sua futura moglie Joy, che gli sedeva vicino e aspettava che qualcuno chiarisse la situazione non perdendo mai l'occasione per ascoltare una battuta divertente, poi Jonghyun che lo osservava con disapprovazione, cosa che rendeva la sua faccia ancora più comica per Minho.

Quel giorno il giovane fratello stava camminando nel giardino, vicino ai roseti della parte est della casa. Dato che la mattina si presentava serena e soleggiata, aveva deciso di andare a giocare con Roo, lanciando al cagnolino dei piccoli rametti per farseli poi portare indietro. Roo era un cucciolo piccolo e dalle zampette corte e vicino a Minho sembrava quasi scomparire. Tra tutti i membri della famiglia era più legato a Jonghyun perché era stato il ragazzo a insistere nel prendere un cane come Roo, non adatto alla caccia, ma il migliore amico che si potesse chiedere. Il suo passatempo preferito era dormire sul letto di Jonghyun, nelle fredde sere invernali, mentre il ragazzo era sul letto a leggere o sistemarsi sul suo cuscino preferito sul grande sofà della sala ad ascoltare il suo padrone suonare il piano e cantare. Solo Minho ogni volta che lo vedeva indugiare in queste attività lo sgridava chiamandolo scansafatiche e lo prendeva in braccio minacciando di andare a farlo allenare un po' almeno a riportare palline o rametti. Nonostante Roo facesse fatica a correre per lunghe distanze, rallentato dalle corte zampette, si rallegrava ogni volta che il giovane lo accarezzava sulla testa chiamandolo “bravo ragazzo”. Dopo mezz'ora, vedendo che il cane aveva perso interesse nel gioco e stava già pensando di andare a farsi una dormita da qualche parte, Minho riprese la sua passeggiata. Arrivò sotto al porticato di rose e vedendone una rosso sangue, appena sbocciata e ancora coperta di rugiada, si inchinò per annusarne il profumo. Quella scena non fu testimoniata da nessuno tranne che da Taemin che in quel momento si trovava al corridoio del primo piano e stava dirigendosi verso la camera del padrone dopo essere stato chiamato. Quella visione così eterea di Minho lasciò il giovane totalmente incantato e nonostante una parte della sua mente gli faceva fretta dicendogli di sbrigarsi perché non poteva far aspettare lord Jonghyun, l'altra metà stava facendo di tutto per memorizzare questo momento e conservarlo per sempre tra i momenti più belli della sua vita. Quella gioia così inaspettata e intima gli aveva rallegrato la giornata e Taemin ammise a se stesso che oggi sarebbe stato più duro del solito concentrarsi sui lavori

Dopo aver passato l'intera mattina perso nei suoi pensieri e maledicendosi per la figura imbarazzante a colazione, Taemin si trovava nella sala da pranzo insieme a Kai seduto a un tavolo con sopra ogni pezzo d'argenteria della casa. Era usanza della capo cameriera, amministratrice del personale, di lucidare gli argenti almeno una volta alla settimana, più spesso in occasioni di feste e ricevimenti.  
\- “Guarda qui quanta roba abbiamo da fare!” Kai sospirò mentre versava il lucido sullo straccio bianco.  
\- “Oggi non importa avere tanto da fare sai? Faccio tutto da solo se vuoi” Taemin rivolse un gran sorriso a Kai che lo guardò con circospezione.  
\- “Ti sei bevuto un po' dello sherry dal mobiletto di Lord Lee per caso? Tu odi pulire e spazzolare Minnie”.  
\- “Lo so, Kai. Ma oggi sono di ottimo umore, non so perché” Taemin prese una piccola zuppiera usata per il consommé e inizio a lucidare con vigore.  
\- “Già, è strano” Kai continuava a fissare l'amico con uno strano sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra ma Taemin era così impegnato a lavorare, o a fantasticare su qualcuno o qualcosa perso nel suo mondo, giurò Kai, che non se ne accorse.  
\- “A proposito” disse all'improvviso mentre allineava le forchette davanti a lui per vedere se c'erano aloni, “ci sarà un po' da fare nelle prossime settimane. Arriveranno degli ospiti in occasione del match di cricket e la casa sarà piena. Miss Wendy sta già andando giù di testa in vista di tutto il cibo che c'è da preparare”  
\- “Hey Kai guarda” Taemin aveva finito di lucidare la zuppiera e se l'era messa in testa “Sono il re Taemin, vai a prepararmi la cena, servo”. Kai gli lanciò il fazzoletto sporco addosso in faccia il che fece cadere la zuppiera sul pavimento. Lo sguardo spaventato di Taemin nel tirare su il piccolo oggetto e la sua espressione scioccata con le labbra a O nel cercare se ci fossero dentature causate dalla caduta, fece morire dalle risate il ragazzo.  
\- “Minnie, mi fai morire davvero”.  
\- “E tu invece mi fai venire un infarto Kai!”. Taemin fece una smorfia a Kai e iniziò a lucidare una coppiera. “La partita di cricket. Hai detto che è tra la famiglia e la gente del villaggio vero?”  
\- “Già, vedrai che spettacolo. Io sono ovviamente il più bravo giocatore fra tutti, Lord Lee ogni anno mi prega di giocare per la squadra perché sa che li farò vincere. Lord Onew è un discreto tiratore e Lord Jonghyun di solito dura solo un turno, non è interessato alle competizioni. Ora, il migliore giocatore, secondo al sottoscritto è Lord Minho. Insieme siamo la coppia d'oro del cricket. Lo devi vedere, Minnie, ha un talento straordinario, agile, veloce, non sbaglia mai un lancio”.  
Taemin aveva smesso di lucidare appena sentito l'unico nome che sembrava fargli saltare il cuore dal petto e farglielo arrivare in gola. Realizzò lentamente che nei prossimi giorni avrebbe visto Lord Minho in tenuta da cricket ed eventualmente anche in mise più eleganti e per poco non gli venne da urlare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che Roo è una cagnolina ma mi è venuto da descriverla al maschile XD minnie, minnie cosa mi combini? si aspettano grandi scene drama angst della 2min ma prima ci sarà molta fluffiness. Kai sarà il leader della taemin protection squad.


	3. JONGHYUN II

Per tutta la durata del viaggio in treno fino alla città, Jonghyun aveva guardato passare la campagna attraverso il finestrino del treno, nuovamente perso nei suoi pensieri e quasi non accorgendosi di essere arrivato alla stazione o che i fratelli lo stessero scuotendo per dirgli di scendere. Minho stava già saltellando in giro, eccitato dalla vitalità della città e già urlava agli altri due di muoversi, smanioso di andare a vedere un negozio di attrezzature sportive per osservare meglio le ultime novità. Il piano che avevano concordato era andare a fare commissioni personali e poi rivedersi per pranzare insieme. Onew voleva recarsi a un negozio di cappelli da signora per i suoi regali, ma rendendosi conto che sarebbe morto dalla timidezza nel chiedere alla commessa un regalo per una futura sposa, aveva convinto Jonghyun ad accompagnarlo, lusingando il fratello per la sua anima artistica e poetica, che avrebbe certamente reso la scelta meno ardua. Dopo che la commessa ebbe mostrato a Onew ogni cappello del negozio, descrivendogli dettagliatamente ogni modello e informandolo sulle mode del momento, Jonghyun gli consigliò un cappello da sole a tesa larga, color rosa pallido con un nastro color crema adornato da piccole rose finte. I due fratelli uscirono dal negozio stremati dal tanto parlare della commessa e Onew chiese a Jonghyun se avesse voglia di recarsi nella tea house dell'hotel Savoy per andare a mangiare qualcosa, aspettando l'arrivo di Minho. Mentre il fratello maggiore stava camminando per la strada, con un sorriso soddisfatto e felice sulla faccia, Jonghyun si guardava attorno incuriosito dalle vetrine dei negozi. All'improvviso la sua attenzione si focalizzò su un ragazzo che all'altro lato della strada stava appoggiato al muro di di un pub. Era un giovane alto e snello, con addosso vestiti modesti e trasandati ma dal modo sicuro in cui li indossava sembrava fosse un modello di alta moda. Fumava una sigaretta, mentre osservava il passaggio della gente davanti a lui. La cosa curiosa che colpì Jonghyun fu il modo in cui lo faceva. Ogni volta che un uomo lo sorpassava si girava e lo osservava da dietro come se cercasse qualche dettaglio o indizio. Onew aveva già trotterellato avanti, perso nella sua felicità, quando si accorse che il fratello era rimasto indietro e si girò a vedere cosa stesse succedendo. In quel preciso momento successe una cosa inaspettata che lasciò i due ragazzi stupefatti. Un uomo stava avvicinandosi al ragazzo appoggiato al muro che si era staccato e aveva incominciato a camminargli quasi per andargli incontro. Per un attimo a Jonghyun sembrò che il ragazzo si accorgesse della sua presenza e il suo sguardo si fissò su di lui, gli occhi chiusi a fessura come se stesse osservando qualcosa che non riusciva a focalizzare. Ma l'istante finì e il ragazzo finse di imbattersi nell'uomo che passava, si inchinò velocemente per scusarsi e con un gesto velocissimo prese qualcosa dalla tasca dell'uomo e altrettanto velocemente se la filò su per la strada. Jonghyun e Onew, che in quel momento erano rimasti a fissare rapiti la scena, rimasero confusi da quel gesto e si ripresero solo quando l'uomo, dopo essersi messo la mano in tasta, iniziò a urlare “Al ladro! Fermate quel ragazzo!”.  
\- “Andiamo Jonghyun, non voglio rimanere immischiato in queste faccende”. Onew mise una mano sulla spalla del fratello e lo scosse gentilmente per dirgli di andare via. Jonghyun sorrise al fratello e lo seguì, nella mente ancora fisso lo sguardo che lo aveva impietrito e allo stesso tempo fatto battere il cuore all'improvviso, mentre due poliziotti si stavano recando verso l'uomo che ora gesticolava nella direzione dove era sparito il giovane ladruncolo.

 

Minho raggiunse i fratelli mezz'ora dopo, con in mano una borsa enorme che traboccava di roba e l'espressione di un bambino la mattina di Natale.  
Si mise a sedere scompostamente sulla sedia tra Onew e Jonghyun e iniziò a masticare alcuni dei sandwich che erano disposti sul display a tre piani al loro tavolo.   
\- “Sono appena stato nel negozio più bello del mondo” iniziò a dire con la bocca piena così che tutti vedessero come masticava.  
\- “Sono arrivate le nuove attrezzature per il cricket, Onew. Sono di legno di ciliegio, tutte lucide e perfette. E ho comprato anche una nuova uniforme e delle scarpe. Dio, non vedo l'ora che arrivi la prossima settimana”.  
Minho si mise a parlare con tutta l'eccitazione possibile descrivendo a Onew le tattiche di gioco pensate insieme a Kai che avrebbe messo in pratica alla partita. Jonghyun sorrise nel vedere il fratello così eccitato e felice, ma dentro di sé non riusciva ancora a calmarsi. Pensava al ragazzo di prima, a come assomigliasse in modo assurdo a quello dei suoi sogni, lo stesso sguardo diffidente ma che celava inquietudine e paura. Lo aveva visto per pochi attimi, ma aveva capito che era un ragazzo abituato alla vita di strada, che probabilmente era costretto a rubare per vivere e questo gli riempiva l'animo di tristezza.  
Sapendo che non sarebbe riuscito a calmare il turbinio di emozioni che aveva in corpo decise di uscire e fare un giro per rimanere solo con sé stesso.  
\- “Mi sono dimenticato di andare a vedere quel negozio di articoli per la scrittura che c'è sulla quinta strada, devo comprare dei nuovi taccuini prima di tornare a casa” disse all'improvviso alzandosi e interrompendo il discorso di Minho.  
\- “Scusa se la stavo annoiando, vostra signoria” disse il fratello facendo un finto inchino.  
Jonghyun sorrise a denti stretti “Oh non stai annoiando me, caro fratellino, ma penso che Onew vorrebbe buttarsi sotto una macchina piuttosto che ascoltare un altro minuto le tue tecniche sportive spettacolari”  
Se ne andò ridendo mentre sentiva Onew cercare false scuse e il proprio nome seguito da alcune parole molto colorite da parte di Minho.

Il posto in cui voleva recarsi era un piccolo negozio tutto il necessario per la scrittura e l'arredamento da ufficio. Aveva un'insegna antica e tutto il mobilio all'interno era in legno decorato. Anche il proprietario sembrava fosse lì da secoli. Dopo aver passato in rassegna ogni tipo di penna stilografica e a piuma d'oca e aver annusato l'odore della carta da lettere, Jonghyun uscì con una piccola borsa piena di taccuini e altri oggetti probabilmente inutili, ma che sentiva il bisogno di avere.  
Subito accanto al negozio c'era un piccolo chiosco su ruote che vendeva fiori freschi. La ragazza che li vendeva arrossì quando si avvicinò e gli fece un sorriso imbarazzato, diventando ancora più rossa quando il giovane le fece un cenno e un sorriso che avrebbe fatto nascere un arcobaleno. Mentre ammirava alcuni tulipani pensando già di comprare un bouquet per la madre, scorse una figura scusa sbucare dallo stretto vicoletto che si trovava proprio dietro al chioschetto.  
Rimase a fissare scostandosi un po' e il suo cuore gli prese a battere all'impazzata, ancora prima che il suo cervello registrasse quello che era accaduto. La figura che si trovava all'interno del vicolo era lo stesso ragazzo di prima, che era sbucato leggermente dall'ombra e si stava guardando in giro con circospezione, probabilmente era riuscito a scappare ai poliziotti e si assicurava che ci fosse via libera.   
“Devo andare da lui” pensò Jonghyun “Devo andare da lui e dirgli che va tutto bene e che può scappare”. Non sapeva neanche lui perché e da dove gli fossero nati quei pensieri, ma senza neanche pensarci un secondo in più, si incamminò verso l'entrata del vicolo, dal quale veniva fuori un odore acre di rifiuti e acqua stagnante. Nonostante l'ombra causata dalla vicinanza dei due palazzi circostanti, Jonghyun scorse il ragazzo, rannicchiato su se stesso dietro a una grossa cassa abbandonata, intento a contare i soldi che aveva rubato poco prima.  
Abituato a stare sul chi vive per sopravvivere alla strada, il giovane sentì subito il rumore dipassi che si avvicinavano e si girò subito verso Jonghyun, alzandosi di scatto e indietreggiando verso la fine del corridoio.  
“Chi siete?” chiese all'improvviso con aria di sfida e una mano che intanto era scomparsa nella tasta della logora giacca, chiudendosi sul manico di un piccolo coltello a scatto.  
“Scusa non volevo spaventarti. Io ti ho visto prima, per strada. Sai, quello che hai fatto prima. E adesso ti ho visto qui e volevo dirti che fuori non c'è nessuno, c'è via libera, puoi uscire”. Jonghyun si odiò per aver partorito quel giro di parole stupide e incoerenti. Non sarebbe stato strano se il ragazzo lo avesse creduto pazzo e sarebbe scappato comunque da lui.  
Dopo un minuto passato in silenzio ma carico di tensione, dove il giovane squadrò Jonghyun da capo a piedi per capire se era una trappola o meno, “potrebbe essere un modo della polizia per catturarmi, no, troppo assurdo, ma anche pensare che qualcuno mi venga a dire una cosa del genere per aiutarmi è abbastanza assurdo però”, Jonghyun decise che era stata la cosa più stupida che avesse mai fatto e considerò l'idea di andarsene e nascondersi da qualche parte.  
\- “Beh, volevo solo avvisarti, scusami se ti ho spaventato” si era già girato quando il ragazzo parlò di nuovo.  
\- “Aspettate”. La voce era più vicina, dietro di lui. Si era avvicinato probabilmente. Quando Jonghyun si rigirò verso di lui il suo cuore ebbe un altro tuffo. Il giovane aveva completamente perso l'aria diffidente e vigile che aveva prima e ora i suoi profondi occhi felini brillavano con quella che Jonghyun pensò essere malizia e lascivia. Le sue labbra, perfette e curve con un bocciolo di rosa, sorridevano con una smorfia. Per un secondo tirò fuori la lingua e se la passò su di esse per bagnarle.  
\- “Mi chiamo Key, e voi come vi chiamate, signore?” si stava avvicinando sempre di più a Jonghyun, che senza accorgersene si stava avvicinando con le spalle al muro.  
\- “Jonghyun. Piacere, Key” le parole gli uscirono per miracolo perché ormai la gola gli si era seccata e il cervello non riusciva a processare quello che stava succedendo.  
\- “Siete stato molto gentile con me, signore. Vorrei ricambiare il favore che mi avete fatto”. Ora Key gli era davanti, una distanza di pochi centimetri li separava. Se prima Jonghyun era stato del tutto incapace di processare quello che stava succedendo, adesso aveva bruciato ogni connessione logica, sentendosi delle mani esili ma agili che gli stavano accarezzando i fianchi e che indugiavano sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni.  
Una voce bassa e sussurrante gli arrivò all'orecchio “Sono molto bravo in quello che faccio, credetemi. Non resterete deluso”. Jonghyun pensò che il cuore gli avrebbe ceduto in quell'istante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non so nulla su cricket lol, quindi mi dispiace ma non descriverò mai niente di realistico sul cricker XD also, all'epoca esistevano le cinture? spero di sì.


	4. MINHO

Erano rientrati a casa nel tardo pomeriggio. Minho aveva notato che dopo che Jonghyun era ritornato da loro era visibilmente sconvolto, aveva il volto rosso e non riusciva a tenere ferme le mani che gli tremavano leggermente. Alla domanda divertita di Minho se era successo qualcosa di strano, aveva risposto distrattamente di no, ma il suo umore non era cambiato per tutto il viaggio di ritorno verso casa, mentre lui e Onew si scambiavano occhiate confuse e preoccupate. Arrivati davanti all'ingresso di casa si era precipitato dentro ed era andato in camera sua dicendo che doveva scrivere delle lettere. Minho decise che era meglio lasciarlo da solo, sapendo che quando il fratello si trovava in questi stati d'animo amava scrivere e comporre mettendo i suoi sentimenti su carta. Pensò che se a cena lo avesse visto di nuovo così turbato, lo avrebbe preso da parte per parlare se avesse voluto. Quell'episodio aveva un po' rattristato la giornata e l'animo di Minho che quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente felice e pieno di energie, però si riprese quando vide Kai ad aspettarlo e gli corse incontro dicendogli degli acquisti che aveva fatto e che nei prossimi giorni gli avrebbe illustrato le nuove tecniche che aveva pensato per la partita. Chiese al ragazzo di aiutare l'autista a togliere dalla macchina le borse con l'attrezzatura comprata e si diresse in camera per rinfrescarsi prima di cena.   
Entrato nella stanza, si diresse verso il piccolo comò vicino al letto e vide che vi era una grande rosa rossa immersa in un bicchiere con poca acqua. Nessun biglietto né indizio del perché fosse lì o come c'era arrivata. La confusione dell'inizio si trasformò in divertimento e il giovane iniziò a pensare chi potesse aver fatto una cosa del genere. Escludendo i suoi fratelli e con quasi totale sicurezza Joy e la madre, si convinse che doveva essere stata una cameriera. Ultimamente c'era stato un continuo cambio del personale e forse qualche ragazza, più temeraria e sbruffona delle altre aveva pensato di entrargli in camera per fargli una sorta di dichiarazione o uno scherzo. Kai bussò ed entrò in quel momento nella stanza per annunciare che tutta l'attrezzatura era stata sistemata e se Minho avesse bisogno di qualcosa da parte sua, quando notò che il ragazzo stava osservando qualcosa vicino al tavolino del letto.  
\- “Kai, hai messo tu questa rosa vicino al mio letto per caso?” Minho gli rivolse un sorriso divertito.  
\- “No, mylord, non so perché avrei dovuto farlo”.   
\- “Beh deve essere stata una delle ragazze allora. Sembra la stessa rosa che avevo visto stamattina in giardino”. Liquidò Kai dicendogli di tornare mezz'ora prima della cena per aiutarlo a vestirsi e sorrise tra sé e sé pensando a quell'episodio inaspettato.

La servitù della casa cenava un'ora prima, verso le sei, per avere poi il tempo di dedicarsi alla famiglia e a servire in tavola, ma anche come unica occasione per trascorrere tempo insieme.   
\- “Signor Kwon, stasera c'è una fiera al villaggio e mi chiedevo se ci lasciava la serata libera dopo cena per fare un giro. Alcuni di noi vorrebbero andare a vedere com'è” disse a metà cena Irene, la cameriera persona di Joy, una bella ragazza dai capelli neri e dall'aria seria ma dolce. Il signor Kwon era il capo del personale di servizio nonché capo cameriere. Era a lui che si rivolgeva Lord Lee per ogni questione riguardante la gestione della casa e le decisioni da prendere per le cene da organizzare o su chi assumere come nuovo personale. Era un uomo grosso con un volto duro e severo, ma a cui stava molto a cuore la famiglia, essendo a servizio dall'anno di nascita di Onew, che senza ammetterlo pubblicamente era il suo preferito ed era molto felice per il suo fidanzamento.  
\- “Se la famiglia si sarà già ritirata e tutti i lavori saranno finiti non vedo perché no, ma solo a queste condizioni”.  
\- “Grazie mille Signor Kwon” Irene si illuminò e lanciò un sorriso a Kai e Taemin che avevano avuto l'idea per primi.

La cena andò come al solito, ovvero con Taemin che faceva tutto quello che poteva per rimanere in sé stesso vedendo Minho e non tremare quando lo serviva. Ad un certo punto Lord Lee si schiarì la voce per annunciare qualcosa di importante come era suo stile.  
\- “Visto che oggi eravate tutti e tre fuori non ho avuto il modo di parlarvene, ma domani arriveranno già i primi ospiti. Lord e Lady Sully con la figlia Serene, gli Hawthorne e il mio vecchio e caro amico Lord Thran”.  
\- “ Quel vecchio barboso, ossessionato dalla caccia” una voce sussurrò nel silenzio della sala e Minho ricevette subito un'occhiata piena di disapprovazione dal padre.  
\- “Com'è Lady Serene? Ha la nostra età?” Joy ne approfittò per cambiare argomento e Onew con gesto affettuoso le posò la mano sul ginocchio da sotto il tavolo.  
\- “E' una ragazza molto estroversa e divertente, sono sicura che andrete molto d'accordo, cara” anche Lady Lee decise che cambiare argomento era la scelta migliore.  
\- “Oh bene, così ci divertiremo a fare il tifo per i ragazzi alla partita e ridere quando batte Jonghyunnie”.  
\- “Hey, cosa vorresti dire Joy?” ci voleva poco a far arrossire il giovane e il suo poco talento per gli sport e la bassa statura, suo grande cruccio, erano il suo punto debole.  
\- “Meno male che questa cara famiglia ha partorito un fenomeno mondiale quale il sottoscritto che non vi farà mai fare brutta figura” Minho rivolse un sorriso alla tavola che fu accolto con la solita freddezza che era riservata alle sue esternazioni piene di modestia.  
Per tutta la serata Minho aveva osservato sia Jonghyun, notando che l'umore del fratello era migliorato e più sereno, sia Taemin, aspettandosi sempre che creasse qualche diversivo per rallegrare le boriose cene in famiglia. Mentre osservava il giovane intento a sistemare alcuni piatti per preparare la seconda portata, ci fu un episodio che gli provocò una strana sensazione. Taemin stava poggiando i piatti in una pila e nel farlo aveva urtato leggermente col gomito un bicchiere di cristallo che si trovava in un vassoio d'argento. Kai lo aveva subito raddrizzato e guardando Taemin aveva fatto un' espressione buffa per far ridere l'amico che gli aveva fatto un sorriso divertito come sua abitudine. Non fu la scena in sé a dare fastidio a Minho, ma il senso di complicità e intimità che i due ragazzi sembravano sempre avere, accentuata ancora di più dal fatto che Kai non si faceva scrupoli a posare la sua mano sulla schiena dell'amico quasi in ogni momento e Taemin non ci faceva neanche caso.  
Quando Minho faceva delle battute o lo salutava sorridendogli il ragazzo non dava mai segno di considerarlo o se lo faceva arrossiva terribilmente e si allontanava inchinandosi e balbettando qualcosa, come se avesse paura della sua presenza. Voleva chiedere a Jonghyun come si trovava con Taemin, se riusciva a parlargli senza problemi o se gli aveva raccontato qualcosa di sé stesso. O su di lui.   
La cena finì con Minho che era rimasto a sedere al suo posto, confuso sul perché aveva appena domandato a sé stesso se Taemin parlasse di lui. Il padre gli disse di alzarsi e seguirlo un attimo nel suo studio privato poiché desiderava parlargli mentre la famiglia si ritirava nell'elegante salotto per il consueto dopocena.  
Chiusa la porta dello studio, il padre fece sedere Minho davanti a sé e gli verso un bicchiere di bourbon.  
\- “C'è un ulteriore motivo per cui Lady Serene verrà qua domani. Io e suo padre abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso che sarebbe stato conveniente per voi incontrarvi e conoscervi”.  
Minho aveva poggiato il bicchiere ormai vuoto e stava guardando il padre con aria inquisitoria.  
\- “Stai per caso dicendo che tu e il vecchio Sully state organizzando per farci sposare o qualcosa del genere papà?”  
\- “Sto dicendo che io e LORD Sully abbiamo pensato che essendo tu e Serene coetanei non sarebbe stato sbagliato farvi incontrare. Del resto conoscere una bella ragazza, di buona famiglia e con maniere sofisticate non ti farebbe male”.  
\- “Come se avessi il potere di appellarmi alle tue decisioni papà”.

Uscì dallo studio del padre irritato e nervoso e si diresse verso il giardino per camminare e rilassarsi. Perchè suo padre aveva tirato fuori l'argomento matrimonio così all'improvviso, lui non ci pensava neanche lontanamente, non voleva conoscere ragazze né fare vita sociale noiosa e partecipare a quelle boriose serate che tanto piacevano a quei decrepiti degli amici di suo padre. Mentre passeggiava verso il retro della casa vide due figure che camminavano per il sentiero che portava fuori dalla proprietà. Avvicinandosi incuriosito notò grazie alla luce di alcune lampade da giardino poste attorno alla casa che erano proprio Kai e Taemin. Si erano cambiati l'uniforme da cameriere e indossavano dei vestiti modesti, Kai, alto ed elegante una giacca e dei pantaloni di tweed marrone e Taemin in un completo simile blu scuro con un cappello largo che gli scivolava da una parte lasciando fuori alcuni ciuffi di capelli scuri. Mentre camminavano chiaccheravano amabilmente e Minho percepì di nuovo quel senso di intimità che hanno due persone che si conoscono da anni.   
Stesse lì nell'ombra a osservarli mentre uscivano, combattendo il desiderio inaspettato per lui di andare da loro e chiedere dove stessero andando. O di ordinare a Kai di smetterla di toccare Taemin. Dopo averli visti scomparire fuori dal cancello, sul sentiero per il villaggio, decise di recarsi nella sua stanza, ancora più irritato di prima.


	5. GLI OSPITI

Gli ospiti arrivarono nel primo pomeriggio del giorno dopo. I primi furono i Sully che viaggiavano su un'auto nera su cui erano caricate più valigie e cappelliere di quanto fosse necessario. La famiglia Lee e tutta la servitù si era radunata fuori per dare loro il benvenuto e i convenevoli della situazione. Taemin, insieme agli altri valletti e maggiordomi della casa si trovava sul lato sinistro dell'entrata mentre le cameriere e le donne di servizio al lato destro. Quando lady Serene scese dalla macchina e andò incontro a Lord e Lady Lee con sorriso raggiante, il ragazzo alla sua destra, un giovane cameriere che era stato assunto da poco, fece un apprezzamento a voce bassa e si chino verso Taemin.  
\- “Lord Minho è fortunato eh? Se tutto va bene ce la ritroveremo come nuova Lady di casa”.  
Kai, alla sinistra dell'amico, sentendo queste parole si girò il giovane per fargli segno di tacere. Taemin si girò verso Kai con un'espressione confusa. Nonostante l'amico non glielo avesse mai detto esplicitamente Kai aveva capito da un po' di tempo che Taemin non era del tutto indifferente a Lord Minho. Dopo aver testimoniato i suoi improvvisi momenti di felicità quando da un finestra scorgeva il ragazzo che passeggiava per il parco o il diventare nervoso e imbarazzato ogni volta che doveva interagire con lui aveva capito che Taemin si era preso una cotta e il pensiero di dover dire all'amico che era appena arrivata la sua possibile futura sposa gli faceva male.   
\- “Non badare a Seungri, invidia gli altri perché non riuscirebbe ad avere una ragazza neanche per sbaglio”.   
\- “Hey guarda che ti ho sentito, Kai. Vorrei sapere tu quante fidanzate hai avuto?”  
\- “ Anche se ne avessi avuta una sarebbe stata sempre una più di te”. Fece un sorriso verso Taemin strizzandogli l'occhio.  
Seulgi stava già per ribattere a male parole ma il signor Kwon diede loro una occhiataccia che non ammetteva repliche.   
Kai si voltò verso Taemin e vide che nonostante il suo sforzo di farlo ridere il ragazzo stava fissando Minho con un'espressione inequivocabile, quella che hanno tutti gli innamorati che guardano da lontano l'oggetto del proprio desiderio. 

La vita in casa divenne subito frenetica. Gli ospiti furono sistemati nelle camere e venne dato loro il tempo di riposarsi. Le famiglie si ritrovarono verso sera nel salotto poco prima di cena. Serene si era seduta sul divanetto vicino a Joy e le due ragazze iniziarono a parlare amabilmente, anche se la ragazza non si lasciava distrarre dalla conversazione del tutto e il suo sguardo seguiva ogni mossa di Minho, lanciandogli timidi sorrisi quando il ragazzo si accorgeva delle sue attenzioni. Anche Taemin non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Minho. I capelli scarmigliati che di solito gli incorniciavano il viso erano stati pettinati all'indietro lasciandogli scoperto il bellissimo viso. Aveva indossato un frac a doppio petto, con camicia bianca e papillon dello stesso colore e scarpe lucide di vernice nera. Agli occhi di Taemin non sarebbe potuto essere più bello e lontano da lui, parte di un mondo di cui lui faceva parte solo parallelamente. 

Kai vide l'amico perso nei suoi pensieri e ne approfittò per andargli vicino. Gli mise una mano sulla schiena e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, una battuta su come il vestito di Lady Sully fosse esattamente come la poltrona del salotto orientale dell'ala ovest, cosa che fece sorridere Taemin.  
\- “Allora quando hai intenzione di dargli la statuina?” disse Kai all'improvviso approfittando di un momento in cui tutti gli ospiti erano presi dalle loro conversazioni.  
\- “Eh?” Taemin guardò l'amico con la sua classica espressione confusa, che lo faceva sempre ridere.  
\- “Non fare l'ingenuo con me, Minnie. Hai insistito tanto per vincere quella statuina del giocatore di cricket al lancio degli anelli della fiera e ora mi chiedo quando hai intenzione di dargliela. Sempre che non sia per me”.  
\- “Come lo hai capito?” Kai roteò gli occhi e guardò Taemin con un'espressione che lasciava indicare che era ovvio a chiunque.  
\- “Non ho mai provato nulla del genere per nessuno, il primo giorno che l'ho visto ho pensato che fosse l'uomo più bello del mondo. Sono strano vero?” Taemin abbassò gli occhi. - “Dimmi che tra di noi non cambia nulla, che non ti senti imbarazzato ad avere un amico come me”.  
Kai sorrise pensando che Taemin non aveva idea di quanto bambino potesse sembrare in alcuni momenti.  
\- “Credimi, ci sono molte altre ragioni per cui essere imbarazzati di essere tuoi amici” disse Kai ridendo. Dopo essere stato colpito nelle costole da un arrabbiato Taemin gli disse che avrebbe dovuto approfittare dell'occasione per salire in camera di Minho e mettere la statuetta prima che gli ospiti si alzassero per la cena.

Finita la cena, come da usanza, gli uomini si ritirarono in una sala a chiacchierare fumando sigari e bevendo alcolici, mentre le donne si riunirono in salotto a sorseggiare tè e discutere dei nuovi gossip dell'alta società. Jonghyun si era convinto che quel cambiamento della routine di tutti i giorni lo avrebbe distratto e rasserenato, ma la sua mente era sempre inquieta e il suo pensiero ritornava sempre a una certa persona. Quello sguardo lascivo e spregiudicato gli era rimasto impresso come un marchio e ogni volta che gli tornava in mente sentiva le ginocchia venirgli meno e il cuore tremare. Non si capacitava ancora di come aveva fatto a scappare e tornare dai fratelli che lo stavano aspettando e di come aveva mentito dicendo che aveva perso il senso del tempo per nascondere l'espressione sconvolta che gli si leggeva palesemente in faccia, cosa che era sicuro non era passata inosservata agli altri, ma che avevano fatto finta di nulla. Minho a cena gli aveva più volte rivolto degli sguardi apprensivi a cui aveva sempre risposto con un sorriso disarmante. Non voleva certamente che si preoccupasse per lui proprio ora che il suo compito era quello di sembrare il perfetto partito per lady Serene.  
Mentre lo sguardo di quel ragazzo si era fissato su di lui, catturandolo come un ragno cattura una mosca, sentiva le sue mani dalle dita lunghe e affusolate che gli stavano slacciando la cintura e iniziavano ad abbassargli i pantaloni. Jonghyun era riuscito a distaccarsi da quella trance momentanea e aveva fermato quelle mani, si era rivestito e scuotendo la testa aveva sussurrato una scusa e un saluto ed era corso via per la strada più veloce della luce. Cosa avrebbe portato cedere a quella creatura tentatrice e farsi avviluppare da quel mondo sconosciuto era una cosa a cui non riusciva a pensare senza sentirsi arrossire e tremare. L'incontro con Key lo aveva fatto scontrare con una realtà di cui non aveva conoscenza, lontano dall'esistenza dorata e privilegiata che viveva ogni giorno, le giornate passate a camminare nei giardini fioriti giocando con Roo, le cene eleganti e i balli organizzati dai ricchi amici di famiglia, le serate in cui scriveva poesie o leggeva libri nel calore della sua stanza. Ogni giorno passava uguale all'altro, né migliore né peggiore. La sua conoscenza della città e delle sue attrazioni non era mai andata al di là dei club e dei ristoranti frequentati coi fratelli, delle mostre d'arte e dei musei, dei lussuosi negozi della via principale in cui si faceva confezionare vestiti su misura. 

Onew si avvicinò al fratello lentamente e lo guardò con un sorriso dolce e solare.   
\- “Sembri stanco stasera” disse sedendosi vicino a lui su un piccolo divanetto damascato “ti abbiamo stancato noi stamattina?”.  
\- “No, non è colpa vostra. Ho solo molte cose a cui pensare”. Fece una pausa con lo sguardo perso nel bicchiere di brandy che aveva in mano. - “Ho ricevuto una lettera da un editore in città a cui avevo mandato delle poesie, mi ha detto che sono molto interessanti e che sarebbe interessato a parlarmi della possibilità di raccoglierle in un libro e farlo pubblicare”.  
La faccia di Onew si illuminò all'improvviso e il suo sorriso si fece ancora più luminoso e felice.  
\- “E' magnifico, Joghyunnie. Perchè non ce lo hai detto prima? Sono molto orgoglioso di te”.  
Jonghyun guardò il fratello e il suo cuore esplose d'amore per lui. Sapeva che poteva sempre contare su di lui per tutto e la sua presenza era quasi salvifica. Quando gli stava vicino e lo ascoltava o gli dava consigli facendogli capire come ogni decisione che avrebbe preso avrebbe avuto in lui un alleato, gli sembrava che tutto fosse illuminato di una luce calda e benevola che lo avviluppava in un tenero abbraccio.   
\- “Non ho ancora preso una decisione definitiva, ma penso di tornare in città domani così da poterne discutere meglio”.  
\- “Spero tu decida di pubblicarle, così finalmente le leggeremo anche noi”. In quel momento Joy arrivò sulla porta della stanza annunciando a Onew che sarebbe salita in camera per la notte e il fratello decise di andare a dormire anche lui. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Jonghyun sorridendogli teneramente prima di alzarsi e seguire la futura moglie al piano superiore. Poco dopo lady Serene si affacciò sulla soglia e si avvicinò a Minho.  
\- “Stavo pensando di fare una passeggiata in giardino prima di dormire e mi chiedevo se voleste accompagnarmi” guardò Minho con sguardo dolce posandogli una mano sul braccio.  
Minho, sentendosi lo sguardo del padre e del probabile futuro suocero addosso, sfoderò il suo migliore sorriso e acconsentì alla richiesta. Prima di uscire dalla stanza si girò verso Jonghyun strizzandogli l'occhio e alzando le spalle.  
Anche Jonghyun decise di ritirarsi per la notte e, dopo aver salutato gli ospiti e i genitori, andò a cercare Taemin annunciandogli che si sarebbe recato in camera.  
Mentre il giovane lo aiutava a svestirsi e gli passava il pigiama per la notte Jonghyun disse che il giorno dopo si sarebbe recato in città per lavoro e avrebbe soggiornato nella casa di famiglia per qualche giorno e che domani mattina avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a preparare un bagaglio per l'occorrente.   
\- “Va tutto bene mylord? Vi ho visto molto pensoso questa sera”  
\- “Non ti preoccupare Taemin, sono solo stanco. Andare in città riserva sempre molte emozioni”.  
\- “Forse leggere un po' vi farà prendere sonno più facilmente. Io non riesco mai a leggere più di una pagina di ogni libro di sera perché mi viene subito sonno”.  
Jonghyun rise per la sincerità e e la purezza delle espressioni di Taemin.   
\- “Proverò a leggere qualcosa allora, grazie del consiglio Taemin. Ah, Minho e lady Serene sono fuori in giardino quindi chiuderanno loro l'ingresso per la notte. Puoi dire a Kai che può andare a letto senza aspettarlo”.  
Jonghyun vide l'espressione sul viso del ragazzo rabbuiarsi, il suo solito sorriso era sparito e aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
\- “Certo mylord”. Detto questo, mise le ultime cose nell'armadio e inchinandosi si incamminò per uscire.  
\- “Taemin”. Il ragazzo si girò, lo sguardo triste ma dolce si posò su Jonghyun che ricambiò l'espressione con un sorriso pieno di tenerezza e comprensione. “Passata questa settimana tornerà tutto come prima e ci sarà meno confusione”.  
\- “Non lo so mylord, non so se le cose saranno mai più le stesse”. Sparì nel corridoio buio lasciando Jonghyun a fissare il vuoto che quelle parole avevano lasciato.

**Author's Note:**

> è la prima fanfiction che scrivo quindi deve essere disastrosa XD ho cercato di rendere l'atmosfera dell'epoca meglio che potevo e mantenere le loro personalità nei personaggi. La mia ship del cuore è Jongkey quindi è più che altro basata su di loro, ma intanto si svilupperà anche la 2min ^_^ lasciate commenti se volete e grazie a tutti quelli che leggono <3


End file.
